


Stop Staring

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't help it. Really, he couldn't.</p>
<p>Kuroo x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Staring

He didn’t mean to stare. It just kind of happened. The only excuse he could come up with was that he was a man. Kuroo Tetsurou couldn’t help it. Your butt just looked really good in volleyball shorts.

“Kuroo-senpai, serve the please.” you requested, snapping Kuroo out of his daydream. 

“Ah, sorry, ______.” Kuroo apologized. He served the ball which you quickly returned, only for Yaku send it back. 

With two of your blockers, you jumped up to prevent Yamamoto from spiking the ball successfully. The ball just barely tipped off of her fingers and fell onto the floor. You smirked, placing your hands on your hips. “You’re going to have to try a bit harder, senpai.”

Nekoma’s boy’s volleyball team was defeated by the girl’s team, two sets to zero. 

“That was fun, Kuroo-senpai!” you exclaimed as you approached Nekoma’s captain, your gym bag slung over your shoulder. Kuroo smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Yes it was, ______. Perhaps we should play again another time.” he suggested. 

His suggestion made you smile. “That sounds like a great idea. Maybe you’ll win next time.” you teased.

“We’ll destroy you next time, _______.” Kuroo declared. 

You covered your mouth and let out a laugh. “I’d like to see you try, Kuroo-senpai. You were panicking in both sets.” 

He flippantly waved his hand at you, with a playful smile. “We were making you think that. Clearly, it worked.” 

Pursing your lips together, you tapped your index finger against your chin. “If it worked, shouldn’t you have won?” Kuroo gasped jokingly and you rolled your eyes at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, senpai.” Turning on your heel, you headed towards the gym door. Kuroo’s eyes trained themselves on your rear. A smirk tugged at his lips. It looked so nice and squishy.

“Bye, ______”

“Oh, and senpai,” you paused at the door and looked over your shoulder, “Stop staring at my butt. It’s probably why you lost.”

Maybe you weren’t as oblivious as he’d thought.


End file.
